


The Kanichiomiya Site

by GiroGirl723



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Giroro is smitten, Keron, Keronian!Natsumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiroGirl723/pseuds/GiroGirl723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS<br/>Alternate ending to Keroro Gunso episode 357. What if the Keron Army hadn't constructed the invitation to Keron as an ambush? What if it had been sincere? When the Keroro Platoon and their partners visit Keron, one of their stops is the famous Kanichiomiya Site, rumored to be lucky for couples who confess their love. GiroNatsu. Rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going to Keron

I stared at the pitiful excuse for a travel guide Keroro had made.

“It’s like a vacation trip!” Fuyuki gushed.

 _Sure it is_ , I thought.

“From famous sightings to legendary secret shops, also many recommendations for Planet Keron local products!” Keroro proudly declared.

“It sounds so fun!” Fuyuki commented.

Keroro responded to Fuyuki. “I know, right? Come here, Natsumi-dono, take a look. I even have an outline of my house! And also Giroro’s and Dororo’s…” He paused, as if a thought had struck him. “Oh yeah, do you want to stay over at my house, Fuyuki-dono?”

I gave a small smile as Fuyuki replied, “Can I? Okay, okay!” He seemed so happy about this that I couldn’t stay mad for long.

“Then Natsumi-dono can stay over at Giroro’s,” Keroro continued impishly.

I sweated slightly, confused by the way he had said it. “Huh?”

“Hey, Giroro, you have enough extra bedding for Natsumi-dono, right?” Keroro asked, poking his head into the backyard. A short conversation unfolded between the two of them that I couldn’t make much sense of, other than the fact that Giroro seemed very flustered for some reason.

“Gunso,” Fuyuki asked as he leafed through Keroro’s ‘travel guide’, “Does Planet Keron have any ruins or O-parts?”

Obsessed with occult as always.

Keroro ran back over. “Yes, lots of them, de arimasu!” He pointed out a picture in the book. “For example, the Kanichiomiya Site. They say that couples who confess their love here live happily ever after.”

Huh. Weird.

Both Tamama and Momoka automatically blushed, sidling up to Keroro and Fuyuki, respectively. “I want to check out that place…” Momoka said quietly.

“Nishizawa-san?” Fuyuki asked hesitantly.

At that moment, Koyuki dropped down from the ceiling and landed next to me. “I heard from Dororo. Natsumi-san, let’s go to that Kanichiomiya site!” she said, shoving herself up against my side.

“K-koyuki-chan…” I said hesitantly. I wasn’t against homosexuality, but this girl crush Koyuki had on me was getting a bit annoying. I was straight, but I wasn’t sure how to get that across to her without hurting her feelings. Also, I was pretty sure I didn’t want to go to Keron at all.

“Everyone is welcome to come!” Keroro announced. “So Natsumi-dono, stop being so stubborn.”

“I’m not being stubborn!” I protested. “Besides, we can’t decide this for ourselves without permission from Mama.” “Mama will agree for sure,” Fuyuki stated. “She said that she’s finally getting a vacation. Maybe she’ll come with us, too.”

 _Of course Mama would be okay with it_ , I thought.

“Really?” Keroro asked. “Yahoo!”

“Wait, the decision hasn’t been made yet,” I protested yet again. This was getting slightly out of hand.

“ _I_ have made the decision, de arimasu!” Keroro countered.

Later, Momoka, Koyuki, and Dororo waved goodbye as they prepared to leave for home. “Bye!” Momoka called. “See you later!” Koyuki added. “We will meet at 10 on Saturday morning!” Keroro called back happily. “Everyone is going to Planet Keron together, de arimasu!”

I shook my head with a smile. He could be such a baka sometimes. With that, I headed back into the house and to my room, where I began to pack.


	2. The Grand Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Here’s another chapter of The Kanichiomiya Site. I hope you enjoy!

On Saturday, everyone had eagerly gathered by 9:50 at our house, clambering with excitement. Even I had begun to look forward to our trip. Feet tapped, whines were made, and “UGH!”s were cried as everyone began to get impatient.

“Calm down, guys,” I said. “They’ll be here soon.”

Sure enough, at 10:00 on the dot, the doorbell rang. I opened it to see a light brown Keronian standing at the door. “Is this the Hinata residence?” he asked.

I nodded. “It is.”

He smiled politely. “May I come in?”

“Of course.”

I led him in, and instantly there was a smile from Keroro. “Major Morara! How are you?”

“Fine, thank you, Sergeant. And you?”

“Wonderful, de arimasu! We’re all so excited, de arimasu!”

He chuckled. “Whenever you’re ready, we are.”

“Yes!” everyone cheered.

Morara smiled again. “Then come with me. Keroro Platoon- bring your skimmers.”

We followed him out of the house- I made sure to lock the door behind us- and followed him to the park near our house. There, we found six skimmers waiting for us- two dark blues, a silver, a light blue, a dark green, and a pink. “These are for each of you,” Morara instructed.

“They’ll barely hold our weight!” I shrieked. “Those are meant for Keronians, not humans!”

Morara chuckled. “Patience, Pekoponian. You’ll only be using them as humans once.”

“Humans… once? Wait, what?”

“You’ll see.”

I scrunched myself on the pink skimmer as Morara instructed us on how to use them. Then he produced a brown skimmer from behind a tree. “Let’s go.”

With some difficulty, I followed him on the skimmer and the platoon and humans trailed behind me. On the ground, I saw Mois waving and calling, “Have a good time! You could say, I wish I was coming with you?”

“Please take care of the house for us, Mois-chan!” I called back as we flew into the clouds and towards a massive gold UFO- the Grand Star.

“WOW!” Fuyuki gushed, his eyes sparkling. “It’s even bigger up close!”

“Of course it is, you baka,” I responded. “Stop gawking. You’re being rude.”

He grinned sheepishly. “Gomen.”

Once we were right next to the Grand Star, though, I could fully appreciate the size. It was the size of a small city. I’m not kidding. A hatch opened for us, and compared to the rest of the ship it was a tiny dot. _Grand Star, Death Star_ , I thought with a mental chuckle. _Same difference, but with Keronians instead of Darth Vader._

We flew into the hatch and parked the skimmers, and then Morara ushered us through a small, Keronian-sized door. We had to squish to get through. If all Keronian entries were this size, touring Keron could get annoying.

However, we emerged into a large hallway that was big even for us- it almost looked a little like the halls in the secret base under our house. Everyone began to chatter excitedly as Morara led us through a maze of hallways until we reached a huge door.

“The command center,” Morara said proudly, and Tamama beamed. The door slid open and we walked inside. Instantly, Kururu groaned.

“Does that brat seriously have to be here?”

A small smile crossed my face as I saw who he was protesting to- New Recruit Tororo. And next to Tororo was the rest of the Garuru Platoon. Tororo laughed. “Pupupu. You’re the brat.”

“Master!” Taruru squealed and ran over to Tamama, nearly tackling him in a hug. Pururu smiled and gave Keroro a wave. Zoruru simply stared challengingly at Dororo. “It’s been a long time, Zeroro,” he stated.

“Zoruru,” Garuru said warningly. “What did I say about killing Dororo? And Tororo, the same goes for Kururu.”

They both huffed as Garuru and Giroro exchanged a terse nod, the tension between them ever-present. “Garuru,” Giroro said simply.

“It’s been a while, Giroro,” Garuru responded. “Good to see you again.”

Giroro nodded stiffly. “You too.”

“Now, now,” Pururu said cheerfully. “This is supposed to be so that the Pekoponians have some familiar faces. General, come meet our friends!”

A chair at the far end of the command center turned around, revealing a camo-green Keronian. “Welcome, Keroro Platoon, Pekoponians,” he greeted. “I am General Ororo. We are so glad you were able to make it.”

“General Ororo is the head of the Keron Army,” Dororo explained.

I tried not to let the surprise show on my face. The head of the army who wanted to invade Earth, happy to see humans? That was certainly unexpected. But I masked my emotions and smiled. “It was a kind invitation.”

“This is amazing!” Fuyuki burst out. “I never thought I’d be seeing Gunso’s home!”

“I’m glad you think so,” Ororo chuckled. “Young man, you are interested in our culture?”

“That’s an understatement!”

“Then I’m assuming you won’t object to becoming one of us?”

“Wait,” I protested. “You’re turning us Keronian?”

“I do hope you don’t mind,” Ororo said with the utmost politeness. “The procedure is temporary and rather painless. Our best medics will perform it- Pururu included.”

That made me feel a bit better. I trusted Pururu.

“I assure you, we wouldn’t be doing this were it not absolutely necessary. Our citizens are aware we have visiting Pekoponians, but I’m sure they’ll feel more comfortable if they were walking among their own. Besides, it’s also for practical reasons. That door you came through from the air hatch? Most doors on Keron are that small. The rooms, restrooms, furniture are all Keronian-sized. You would be more comfortable this way.”

I sighed. “If everyone else is okay with it, I am.”

Ororo looked at Fuyuki.

“HECK YEAH!”

“If Fuyuki-kun’s doing it, then so am I,” Momoka added.

“It sounds interesting,” Saburo commented.

“It would be fun to see the world from a Keronian perspective,” Koyuki stated.

“This would be perfect inspiration for my manga!” Mama said enthusiastically.

And that settled the matter.

Pururu ushered us out and said, “Follow me to the infirmary.” I took a deep breath and prepared myself for my weirdest experience yet.


	3. Summer Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here’s another chapter of The Kanichiomiya Site! Just a note, later in this chapter there’s lengthy descriptions of how the humans look as Keronians, so bear with me. Enjoy!

Once we had gotten to the infirmary, Pururu had us lie down on some of those medical tables. My breathing intensified, which irked me. I was supposed to be brave and fearless, and yet I was the only one of all the humans around me who was panicking.

“Do you want me to operate on you?” Pururu asked.

I nodded briefly before the words hit me. “Wait, _operation_?”

She nodded. “Traditionally, transformations are done using rayguns, but since you will be staying Keronian for an extended period of time, that technology won’t be sufficient. The procedure is fairly complex, but the steps are simple- we implant a generic piece of Keronian DNA in your brain. Don’t worry,” she said at my alarmed look. “It was created in a lab, not taken from an actual Keronian. It’s perfectly safe and has been tested before.”

“On humans?”

“No, not on actual humans, but we’ve made replicas with stimulated Pekoponian DNA that we have tested.”

“My head’s spinning.”

Pururu laughed. “There’s nothing to worry about, Natsumi-chan. I’ll see to that.”

I nodded and took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“Alright. I’m going to put in the IV needle.”

That I was fine with. Needles and shots had never been a problem for me, unlike Fuyuki- although he was probably so jazzed about all of this that he didn’t even care. A glance over at him revealed my suspicions to be correct, as he was happily chattering away with the medic working on him as she slid his IV needle in. “Okay,” I responded to Pururu.

A sharp pinch, and the needle was in. “Now I’m going to give you anesthesia,” Pururu continued. “Just breathe deeply and relax, okay?”

I nodded and began taking slow, deep breaths as she placed a mask over my nose and mouth. “You’re doing fine,” she encouraged. “Just keep breathing.”

I glanced over at my fellow humans to see similar masks being fitted on all of them. The platoon watched from the doorway, anxiety reflected in everyone but Kururu’s eyes. My vision began to blur, I became numb, and I felt the world slowly slipping away.

The next thing I knew, arms were shaking me and a voice was gently calling, “Natsumi? Natsumi, wake up. The operation’s over.”

I sat up groggily, feeling very uncoordinated and processing slowly. “What?” I opened my eyes to see Pururu hovering over me.

“It’s me, Natsumi. It’s Pururu. The operation’s finished. I hate to do this, but I have to ask you a few questions. Please try to answer them as best as you can. This is to make sure your brain is still functioning properly.”

I nodded sleepily.

“First, what is your full name?”

“Natsumi Ayame Hinata.”

“Good. Now, when were you born?”

“December 2, 1997.”

“Your immediate family that you live with?”

“Fuyuki Hinata and Aki Hinata.”

“Your alien partner? Name and rank, please.”

“Corporal Giroro.”

“Good. Now, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“You said you were going to give me anesthesia. You were telling me to keep breathing.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Then the procedure went perfectly.”

A relieved sigh emitted from me as well. “So I’m…”

“Yes.”

I started to hop down from the medical table to find a mirror, but Pururu put out a hand, stopping me. “I have to make sure your muscles respond correctly. First of all, follow my finger with your eyes. Don’t move your head.” She began to move her finger back and forth. I made sure to keep my eyes on it.

“Wonderful. Can you move your fingers?”

I wiggled them.

“Raise your feet, please. Keep your knees straight.”

I followed her instructions.

“Good. Nod your head and then shake it.”

I shook my head ‘yes’ and then ‘no’.

Pururu nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard. “One last thing. How do you feel in general?”

“Good, I guess, but a little sick.”

“That’s normal. Anything else?”

“Like my body’s all out of proportion.”

“Again, normal. Keronian proportions are different than that of humans, as you probably already know.” She gave a small smile. “Ready to see the new you?”

I nodded slowly, a bit unsure. “I guess.”

Pururu nodded reassuringly, then helped me off the bed. My eyes were still adjusting to the light, but I could hear the yawns from the rest of the former humans, which quickly turned to answers to the questions the medics were asking.

“Where’s the platoon?” I asked suddenly.

“In the dining hall, having dinner. We thought that adding their shock to your own would be a bit too much for you.”

I nodded a bit, but then paused. “Wait. Dinner? Then that would mean…”

“It’s 18 hours- 6:00 non-military time. You were under for eight hours.”

“Eight?!”

“While the operation is completely safe, it takes a while for your brain cells to accept the new DNA, and even longer for your body to complete the transformation. Keronian technology may be more advanced than that of Pekopon, but it still has its flaws. Here we are,” she finished, stopping in front of a mirror in the corner of the infirmary. “Take a look.”

I waited for my vision to adjust, and then gasped.

Sure, I knew I would be Keronian now, and I knew what to expect, but it was still a shock to see an alien frog standing where my reflection should be. I was now an orange Keronian with a pink hat with pigtails instead of the usual flaps. A red sun insignia was on my belly, with a matching sun on my forehead. I still had tadpole characteristics- a tail and a white face. I shook slightly, amazed.

“I shouldn’t really be saying this, but you turned out pretty well,” Pururu commented. “By Keronian standards, you’re a real beauty.”

I blushed slightly. “Thank you.” I glanced over my shoulder to see my friends- now Keronians- getting up as well. Mama was a black Keronian with an indigo cap that had a high ponytail; her symbol was a question mark. Fuyuki was a dark blue tadpole with an indigo cap that had a small scrap on top, making it look like his hair; his symbol was a classic alien head. Momoka was a pink tadpole with a light blue cap that had a rectangle of jagged blue hanging down, also making it appear to be hair; her symbol was a peach. Saburo was a light grey tadpole with a silver cap without a flap; his symbol was a squiggle. Finally, Koyuki was a dark green tadpole with a black cap and a low ponytail tied with a red hairbow; her symbol was a kunai.

Cries of amazement and excitement echoed around the room as my friends examined their new appearances, while the medics exchanged happy and relieved looks. I couldn’t help but smile- they seemed genuinely concerned about us, and I appreciated that.

Eventually, the medic who had been operating on Momoka smiled and asked, “Are you ready to see your partners?”

Nods and “YES!”s filled the room, and I grinned. Perhaps this trip wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
